


[Podfic] A Woman's Work (Is Never Done)

by sisi_rambles



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Madalena finds herself less than satisfied with the DEL's plans for her future.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] A Woman's Work (Is Never Done)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Woman's Work (Is Never Done)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987897) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



**Length:** 00:07:12

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Galavant/A%20Woman's%20Work%20\(Is%20Never%20Done\).mp3) (5.2 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Galavant/A%20Woman's%20Work%20\(Is%20Never%20Done\).m4b) (3.4 MB)

  



End file.
